


There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around

by someoriginalusername



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02ep03 chapter 11, M/M, bi disaster david haller, david finds out and discovers something about himself, episode rewrite, ptonomy has a big ol gay crush on david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoriginalusername/pseuds/someoriginalusername
Summary: Cary and David attempt to save Ptonomy from his own mind. However, David discovers something about Ptonomy that leaves him reeling.





	There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eringilbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/gifts).



> Last night's episode kicked me down the stairs so i wrote this to cope

He hears the sounds of soft chimes and birds chirping in the distance.

 

“Now,” Cary starts. “Is this-”

 

“We’re inside his mind.” David confirms.

 

“It’s nice.” Cary observes. They’re walking through a pathway in a garden, surrounded by freshly kept shrubs and bushes,with beautiful flowers blooming all around them.

 

They find him on a bench, tending to a bush of white roses. “Oh, hello.” He greets David, with a bright smile.

 

“Hey, man,” David smiles back at him “It’s… David and Cary?”

 

Ptonomy just continues to smile at him, a soft look in his eyes.

 

David clears his throat.“It’s David.” He repeats. “The Monk infected you.” He looks towards Cary, then back to Ptonomy. “We’re here to, I guess, rescue you?”

 

When Ptonomy does nothing to even register what he’s saying, David walks back to Cary.

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

“I don’t know.” Cary says, as they watch Ptonomy turn back to the rose bush. They notice that he has a basket full of them, with wrapping paper and ribbons.

 

“Do you sense anyone else here?” Cary asks.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then… It’s his maze.” Ptonomy sniffs a flower for a long second, before placing it in the basket.

 

“If I had to guess,” Cary continues. “I’d say the contagion locks people inside their own brains, inside their own realities.” They watch him continue to pick the roses, in his floral suit.

 

“Yeah, this is Ptonomy's maze.” Cary sighs.

 

“Yeah, but… Gardening?” David asks. He didn’t think Ptonomy would be the gardening type.

 

“This isn’t gardening,’ Cary explains. “Not exactly. He’s picking these for someone. Looks like he’s going to make a bouquet.” He says, pointing at the paper and ribbons.

Every flower Ptonomy picks is pristine, all the same length. He sniffs them all before placing them in the basket.

 

“He doesn’t remember that we’re here.” Cary observes.

 

“So what are you saying?” David asks, completely confused.

 

“It’s a fantasy.” Cary explains. “Or… Maybe I should say a core desire. Our friend here is a memory machine, he remembers every moment of everyday. Now, if that was your condition, what might you wish for?”

 

“To forget.” David says as they walk towards Ptonomy. “This still doesn’t explain why he’s making a bouquet, or who he’s making it for. There’s no one else here.”

 

David waves his hand in front of Ptonomy’s face, and he pauses. He looks up at David, and the same beaming grin spreads across his face.

 

“Oh, hello.” He says to David.

 

David can’t help but to smile back. “Hi.” He stands there, smiling back at Ptonomy, until Cary clears his throat. When David steps away, Ptonomy seems to remember his task, and turns back towards the bush.

 

“It’s beautiful, really.” Cary says as he watches Ptonomy sniff his flower, before placing it in his basket. “To live in the moment… No past, not future.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not real.”

 

“It’s real to him. In this moment.”

 

Ptonomy reaches to place another flower in the basket, but instead of reaching to clip another one, he begins counting them.

 

“What are you saying? That we should leave him here?” David asks, incredulously. He hasn’t noticed Ptonomy’s new task.

 

“I’m not saying anything,” Cary says while watching him. “But I may have been wrong. He may have a goal, which would explain the wrapping and ribbons.”

 

“To just make a bouquet, yeah, but for himself?”

 

“Let’s just let him do his thing, then we’ll figure it out.” Cary says, while watching Ptonomy gather up the flowers. He places them in the pink wrapping paper, wrapping them up with pink and white ribbons. When finished tying them up, he sits back and sniffs them.

 

He gets up, suddenly. Dusting himself off, he turns towards Cary and David. They look at each other, baffled by the turn of events. When Ptonomy walks towards them, they back away. He continues past them,  paying them no mind.

 

They follow him, intrigued. David looks back, and finds the basket and bench gone, as if it were never there.

 

“Huh.”

 

They follow him to another pathway, white roses blooming on the towering walls of shrubbery around them. “ _T_ _his place is breathtaking,”_ David thinks to himself. “ _I_ _f you forget it’s someone’s mental prison within the astral plane._ ”

 

Ptonomy enters an opening, and turns left. They quickly follow him. When they enter the new passageway, they both gasp. It seems to be a room, or a dome, of shrubs. There’s a statue in the middle of the room. The statue of David. Sitting in front of it on a bench, wearing the same dreamy smile Ptonomy wore, is him.

 

It’s David.

 

“That’s-” David breathes

 

“Michelangelo’s David-” Cary observes.

 

“And me.” David finishes.

 

David watches in utter shock as Ptonomy walks up to him, or, Ptonomy’s projection of him, and hands him the bouquet of flowers before sitting down next to him. Not-David turns to him, with a radiant smile, and kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and locking fingers with him.

 

David is stunned, to say the least.

 

Cary clears his throat. “Uh-”

 

“H-he likes me?” David asks, with a dry throat.

 

“It is, uh, a core desire, I guess.” Cary says awkwardly. David just gapes at them. Ptonomy lowers his head onto David’s shoulder, and they peer up at the statue, unmoving.

 

David is speechless. “ _How did I not know? My god, how long has he felt this way?_ ” David feels like his head is spinning. “Ptonomy has a crush on me.” David says, dumbfounded.

 

“I, uh, I thought it was just him forgetting what he was doing. You’d think he’d just want to forget everything, you know, with his ability.” Cary babbles.

 

“But he wants me.” David says, a million thoughts going through his head.

 

He stands there, staring at them, him and Ptonomy,  for what feels like hours. Until Cary breaks the silence.

 

“We should, uh, wake him up now.”

 

Right. David shakes his head, as if to shake off the racing thoughts. David walks towards them, and stumbles a bit. He stops in front of them, neither of them acknowledging his presence. He observes himself. “ _I wore this outfit last week._ ” David thinks. “ _Ptonomy complimented my vest_.”

 

“David?” Cary calls out. Right. He was staring again.

 

“Hah, sorry” David awkwardly chuckles. He bends down, one hand on Ptonomy’s shoulder. He quickly removes his hand, then returns it. " _What am I doing?_ ” He looks into Ptonomy’s eyes.

 

“Right.” He huffs out loud. “Okay, let’s do this.” He brings a finger to Ptonomy’s forehead, and presses down.

 

Things start exploding.

 

They all wake up.

 

Ptonomy sits up, panting. “What happened?” He asks.

 

“Y-you don’t remember?” David sputters.

 

Ptonomy looks at him, and slowly starts to smile. “I don’t.” He laughs, smiling at David. David looks away, cheeks burning. “ _Oh my god, am I blushing?_ ”

 

“Th- the monk got loose.” He chokes out. “Everyone is infected.”

 

“Do I need my gun?” Ptonomy asks, while standing up.

 

“No,” Cary answers for him, probably seeing his struggle. “He has the kids...The monk... And they’re armed, but they’re kids, so...”

 

“I thought they’re immune?” Ptonomy asks, looking at David.

 

“ _He really does have nice eyes_ ” David thinks. “ _Wait, what_?” he looks away.

 

“Uh, pied piper, humming, it’s a long story.” David says, leaving the room. Ptonomy and Cary follow.

 

“ _Well, this will be interesting_.”

 


End file.
